


Something New

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Spanking, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed persuades Oswald to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written top!Oswald. It was kind of fun.

Ed showered twice a day. Oswald preferred baths, but Ed had pulled him in, told him that variety was the spice of life. Oswald had been happy to oblige, until his clothes came off… Then he just felt horribly embarrassed. 

“I’ve seen you before, Oswald.” Ed ran a hand over his cheek and the palm had been warmer than usual. From the steam probably. It wasn’t unpleasant but it wasn’t enough to soothe his anxieties. 

“I know but…”

“I want you.” Ed kissed him. His lips pressed softly against his own, gently parting them with his tongue. 

How long had it been since they’d had each other?  
  
  Too long.    
  
Work got in the way at times. It felt like  _weeks._  A sudden surge of arousal at the tender kiss made Oswald’s grip on Ed’s arms tighten all of a sudden. Ed grunted softly. Oswald gasped and stepped back. 

“I’m sorry, was that too hard?” Oswald apologised, flapping his hands around awkwardly. 

Ed didn’t say anything for a few moments and that only made Oswald feel worse. 

They finally had an evening to themselves. Ed had cooked a lovely dinner. They’d talked and caught up on each other’s lives. Then Ed had suggested a shower, with the implication that they would go to bed afterwards. Although probably not anymore.

He felt like kicking himself.

“Ed, I’m really sorry. It’s just been so long and you look so wonderful-“

“Do it again.”

Oswald paused. He blinked. His heart beat loudly in his chest. Was Ed testing him? Perhaps Oswald had missed a word. He’d probably said, “Don’t do it again.”

“Excuse me?”

Ed stepped close to Oswald, returning them to their former closeness and taking Oswald’s hands into his own. He moved them so they rested on his hips. Oswald looked up at Ed, speechless, his lips slightly parted in wonder. 

“Grab me.” Ed smiled, a soft sort of smile that made Oswald feel all melty inside. “I want you to take me tonight, Oswald.”

That had been the first time Oswald had been the one on ‘top’ (he believed that was what people called it). It had been quite pleasant. 

More than pleasant. 

It had been marvellous.

Ed had been so receptive and eager. His body moved in a different way to what Oswald had seen before. It showed him a new side of the man he loved, and it made him love him all the more for sharing that with him.

After that experience, Oswald still found himself more often on the ‘bottom’ (if that was really the term people used for it) but he didn’t object to that. That role came more naturally to him, but he didn’t regret trying something new. 

About six months later, Ed wanted to try something else new.

Oswald had thought he had been joking at first. He hadn’t. 

He wanted to be fucked in the study. He wanted Oswald to be strict with him. 

“Like a schoolteacher. Or a boss.” He clarified.

Oswald bristled slightly, “I  _am_  your boss.” He reminded him, sounding whinier about it than he would have liked.

“That will make it easy then.” Ed replied with a laugh. Oswald huffed quietly and stabbed at the sausages on his plate. He adored Ed, he really did, but sometimes he could be a little irritating. 

“Well?” Ed pressed impatiently. Oswald huffed again.

“Very well.” 

Being strict suddenly didn’t seem so difficult when Ed was acting like this.

Ed beamed at him. 

Oh. Suddenly it was difficult again. Ed had such a sweet smile.

“If that’s what you want.” He added, less confidently, a blush coming over his cheeks.

“It is.” Ed ran his hand over the back of one of Oswald’s, long fingers gently brushing over his knuckles. It amazed Oswald how they could have had sex so many times, yet Ed touching his hand still made him swoon. He didn’t think that would ever change. 

He was about to say something foolishly romantic, when Ed spoke up again. 

“Wear gloves.”

Oswald blushed, feeling foolish at what he’d been about to say. If his enemies ever found out just how mushy he was capable of being, he might be in trouble. “Alright…”

“And that purple tie. The one with the brocade that brings out your eyes.”

“If you say so.”

“Shall we say ten? I’ll wait for you in the study.”

Oswald swallowed hard. It wasn’t fair for Ed to be so collected and organised about all of this. He wondered how long he’d been thinking about it. How long he’d been convinced Oswald would say yes. 

“Very well. Ten in the study.”

Ed appeared very pleased with himself and he took a sip of his morning coffee. He picked up the newspaper and began to read. It took Oswald a few seconds to pluck up the courage to clear his throat and say, “I want you to wear the suit I gave you when you first came to live here.”

Ed looked over at Oswald, surprised, but not unhappily so. “And if I don’t?”

Oswald’s heart thudded in his chest. 

Why did Ed have to be so difficult?

“Then I’ll have to punish you.” He barely recognised the words as his own. 

Ed’s smile broadened and Oswald had to resist the urge to hide his face in his hands. 

“I see.” Ed took another sip of his coffee, seeming _far_  too pleased at the notion for Oswald to be able to finish his breakfast.

—

Ed wasn’t wearing the right suit, because _of course_ he wasn’t. Oswald had half a mind to call it off there and then. He’d dressed as Ed had requested, it wasn’t fair for him not to play by the rules. 

“I thought I told you to dress in the suit I bought you.” He reminded him, not that he believed for a moment that Ed had forgotten. The wicked smile on his face proved that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You did buy this suit for me.” Ed pointed out.

“Ed… You know that’s not what I meant.” He was whining again. He wasn’t doing a very good job at being a ‘strict schoolteacher’. He supposed he should be grateful that Ed wasn’t laughing in his face.

“If you don’t approve I could take it off.”

“Ed.” Oswald repeated, trying to sound sterner this time. Trying not to whine. He half succeeded.

“Yes, Oswald?” Ed asked, too sweetly.

Oswald took a deep breath. He tried to remind himself of why they were in this situation. Ed wanted him to be strict. He wanted him to be firm. He wouldn’t be offended at him ‘pulling rank’. He wanted it. 

He wanted him.

“I think you’d better call me sir.” He suggested, but he managed to make it sound more like an order than a suggestion. He was quite pleased at that.

Ed’s eyes widened slightly, and Oswald was pleased at that too.

“Sir.” The other man repeated, and Oswald found that he liked it. He smiled, growing a bit more confident, although he could also feel his face heating up and burning scarlet. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but Ed didn’t seem to mind.

“I told you to wear a certain suit, and you didn’t.” Oswald stated.

“I didn’t.” Ed agreed, his eyes still slightly wide, as if he was amazed that Oswald was actually taking on the role he’d asked for. Oswald didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

“I said I’d punish you if you didn’t.” 

“You did.”

“What sort of punishment do you think you deserve?” Oswald tried not to soften when he saw Ed chew on his lip. It was unjustly sweet. 

Ed didn’t reply and Oswald decided that he was going to have to decide for them. He felt his face burn even brighter and part of him was tempted to throw in the towel now and just embrace Ed, kiss him, tell him that they could stop this playacting and finish this in the bedroom.

Nonetheless, he was not a quitter. He would see this through to the end. 

“Maybe you ought to bend over the desk.” He suggested, leaving room for Ed to refuse. Perhaps that wasn’t ‘strict’ enough, but he hadn’t the heart to insist. Especially not when Ed was chewing on his lip and looking so lovable.

“Yes sir.” Ed moved towards the desk and after a moment of staring down at it, perhaps nervously, he placed his hands on its flat surface and bent slightly at the waist. Oswald was a little surprised that he had obeyed him. 

He walked over and placed a hand on Ed’s back. “A little lower.” He suggested.

Ed complied, resting his forearms against the desk instead of his palms.

“Good.” Oswald said quietly, in part to disguise how nervous he was. Seeing Ed bent over like this was an undeniable turn on, but he feared he would do something wrong, that he would go too far and Ed would jump up out of place and start to accuse him of not loving him.    
  
And Oswald loved him so much.

“Since you haven’t been punished before, I think twenty will be sufficient.” He cleared his throat, tried to sound authoritative. He  _could_. He did it all the time when he was speaking to the other mob bosses. He did it all the time when he was talking to people in the Mayor’s office. It was just Ed. He couldn’t be that way with Ed. Not normally anyway.

“I was thinking twenty-five.” Ed replied, glancing back over his shoulder at Oswald, and Oswald’s attempt at a stern expression crinkled into a fond smile. 

“Twenty-five it is then.” He agreed. Once Ed had turned back around, he moved the back of Ed’s suit jacket up so that it was entirely out of the way. He felt like he was allowed to stare, so he did. “Are you ready?” 

Ed nodded. 

Oswald had hit people before, usually in fits of rage and more often than not, with some sort of blunt instrument. But this was quite different. He wasn’t sure how hard to strike. He didn’t want to bruise him. 

He lifted his hand a little and brought it down onto Ed’s ass with a light ‘pat’ sound. Ed huffed and looked over his shoulder again. “Do it properly, Oswald.” He complained.

Oswald opened his mouth, about to apologise, when he remembered what this was. What Ed had asked of him. 

He raised his hand higher, brought it down harder onto the middle of Ed’s ass, and this time Ed yelped. He felt vaguely guilty about it when he heard Ed cry out, but before he turned his head back around, Oswald caught a glimpse of a mischievous smile on his lover’s face. He felt like he could breathe again.

“I told you to call me sir.” He scolded, although he was smiling. Ed couldn’t see that though. For all he knew he was frowning disapprovingly and considering giving him extra swats for his slip up. 

“Sorry sir.” Ed replied, sounding really quite thrilled. 

It spurred Oswald on. He swatted him again, a little lower this time, but just as hard, and Ed gasped.

“If you forget again, I’ll take down your pants.” Oswald told him, his hand smacking one side of his ass, then the other. Ed’s pants were almost indecently tight, and he could see the impact each swat made, how the flesh flattened slightly then bounced back into place. While it would have felt more natural for Oswald to be gentle with Ed, to run his hands over his ass in a tender way, he had to admit… The way it moved from the spanking wasn’t unappealing. It was quite the opposite really.

He could feel himself getting hard already, and they weren’t even half way through Ed’s ‘punishment’.

“Yes, Oswald.” 

Oswald paused. He couldn’t believe Ed had been so shamelessly unconvincing at ‘forgetting’ to call him sir. He had to stop himself from laughing. He gave him another spank, making him jump slightly, and hoped that it disguised the slight snort that escaped his lips.

“You’re impossible.” He tutted, reaching around Ed’s waist and undoing his belt and pants before tugging them down. As he did, he brushed against the front of Ed’s briefs, feeling his hard cock trapped inside. He had to restrain himself from touching it properly. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. “I’m taking your underwear off too.”

When Oswald did that, he could hear Ed’s breath hitch slightly in his throat and the noise _did_  things to him. He stepped back to admire the sight for a moment, and it took everything he had not to beg Ed for them to forgo the rest of this ‘punishment’ and for them to just have sex now. He ran his gloved hands over the newly bared skin, his own erection straining against the front of his pants, twitching impatiently for Ed.

His ass had gone a little pink, but it didn’t look terribly sore. Oswald had thought it might be darker. He was relieved that it wasn’t, although a small part of him thought that Ed wouldn’t look bad with a redder hue.

Ed shifted underneath his hand and Oswald remembered himself. Remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

His impatience meant the next swats were closer together, they also stung more, because Ed no longer had the protection of his pants or his underwear. It only took five of them for Ed to begin to cry out rather piteously. Oswald nearly stopped, but when he did pause, he saw that Ed wasn’t moving away, he wasn’t asking him to stop. He decided he would continue to the twenty-five they’d previously agreed upon. 

When they reached twenty, he heard Ed sniffle. 

“I told you twenty would be sufficient.” He reminded him, running his hand over the sore skin. Before his usual shyness could stop him, he pinched it slightly. He wasn’t quite sure why. Ed moaned and Oswald decided that he didn’t regret doing it at all. 

‘Just five more.’ He thought to himself, more desperate for him than ever. 

He raised his hand and gave him the last five swats, although he made them significantly lighter than the previous twenty. Twenty-five was really excessive for wearing the wrong suit.

—

“Oh god… Oh Oswald…” Ed moved back against Oswald’s cock, moaning shamelessly and probably leaving scratches on his desk. 

Oswald swatted him on the ass. Not hard, but enough to get his attention.

“Sir,” He reminded him, and Ed moaned out ‘sir’ obediently afterwards. Oswald groaned in approval. He hadn’t taken to this naturally, but he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

However, he thought to himself as he felt a sharp pain in his bad leg, perhaps next time Ed could be persuaded to let him spank him while sitting down.


End file.
